Stump grinders typically include a rotating wheel with a cutting assembly coupled to the wheel. The cutting assembly includes a cutting element which cuts a workpiece, such as a stump, as the wheel rotates. However, stump grinders require different cutting assemblies for plunging (downward) cuts and for sweeping (sideways) cuts. Additionally, replacing the cutting element and/or cutting assembly can be difficult and time consuming.